


slide thru

by hancree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Glory Hole, Jesse McCree Is A Slut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancree/pseuds/hancree
Summary: Genji dares him to try out a glory hole as punishment for losing a bet. Jesse obliges.





	slide thru

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of an apology for not updating the vampire au fic very often lol

He really didn’t know if he was down to do this. He was told that every person that entered was tested for diseases and were clean. He wasn’t an exception. He had to be okayed before he could just waltz in here and get down to business. So, he was less nervous than he could have been. The fact that he was safe from getting any number of unfortunate conditions was a nice reassurance.

Jesse struggled to sit still. The room was small, very small. He hardly had enough room to stretch his arms out straight on either side of him. He supposed it was meant to be that way. It made it easier. There were two holes on either side of the room, and black tape cushioned the edges around the circular hole.

This was Genji’s fault. He’d lost a bet with him and this was his punishment. He wasn’t sure why this of all things would be the punishment, but it was Genji. Hell, it could have just been a ploy to get him out of the base and actually have fun with his sex life. It had been awhile since he’d taken anyone to bed or had any sort of partner. He could hardly agree that this was a good idea, though.

He took his hat off and sat it on the chair next to him and idly checked his phone. Genji had added him to a group chat with Hana and Lucio and they were currently discussing his current whereabouts. Wonderful. He wondered briefly how he could blackmail Genji into shutting up about this permanently.

The cowboy sighed softly and leaned back in the chair. He didn’t have to do this. Genji would have no way of knowing that he didn’t suck someone’s dick. He could just walk out. He could sit right here in this chair and wait it out. He didn’t like the texture in his mouth anyways… 

He moved to look at his phone again, but his attention was drawn away from it. Motion. He looked up and nearly flushed a deep red from the sight. The dick curved nicely, the head was flushed red, and it was hard. It was average length, but that didn’t stop Jesse from swallowing hard when he saw it.

He had to ignore it, but, he couldn’t help but feel bad. This person was standing here, hard and expecting him to pleasure them. Jesse swallowed hard. He couldn’t just leave them here to be disappointed… right?

Jesse set his phone down, and turned in his seat.  
“Sorry to keep you waitin’,” he murmured softly as he wrapped a hand around the shaft. When he spoke, the person behind the wall shifted, pulled back just for a moment before pressing in close. The cock twitched in his hand and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. It was tempting, but he wasn’t here for this. He wasn’t going to stoop to that level.

He started out a gentle pace, rubbing his thumb over the flushed head. It was thick and hard and their skin was hot in his palm. They must’ve really worked an appetite for this. Jesse didn’t mind.  
“My, my.. awfully hard, aren’t you, big guy?” Jesse found himself purring as he stroked the shaft. 

Jesse found himself settling on his knees in front of the hole, now. He lied to himself and said that it was just for comfort. He also lied to himself and said that he wasn’t really wanting to get his mouth on it. He hummed softly as he stroked and was deeply disappointed that he couldn’t tease the stranger’s balls as well.

“Let me get you a little wet, sweetheart,” Jesse purred. He gathered enough saliva to hopefully coat the cock, and let it drip from his lips onto the shaft. It was nasty. It made his own cock twitch in his jeans. But, he kept stroking, picking up his pace a little.

“This feels good, doesn’t it?” Jesse hummed a little. The way the cock twitched and throbbed in his hand was intoxicating. No matter if he sucked this cock or not, Genji was going to think he did regardless. So, what was the harm in having a little bit of fun?

The thought of sucking off a stranger was almost too tempting. His mouth watered for it. His own dick was hard in his jeans. It didn’t take long for him to throw caution to the wind and give in.  
“Let me get a taste, sugar,” he all but cooed.

The weight of the length on his tongue was too nice. He ran his tongue around the head before taking a couple inches into his mouth. He lied when he told himself he didn’t like the texture, the taste. He groaned softly around the head.

He could hear a soft grunt from behind the wall and it made him smirk. He slipped more into his mouth and began bobbing his head. There was satisfaction in knowing that he was making this stranger feel good. Jesse couldn’t help but reach down and unzip his own jeans.

Jesse groaned around the dick as he started stroking his own cock in time with the bobs of his head. He picked up his pace and kept it steady. Before too long, he was damn near pressing his face to the wall. He pulled back and licked his lips.  
“I’m gonna press my face to the wall, and you’re gonna fuck my throat, okay, sweetheart?” he purred.

He took the cock once more and opened his mouth wide. The cowboy pressed his face pretty much into the hole and let out a soft groan as he gagged at the sensation of the cock bumping the back of his throat. Thank god for his love of gagging. 

The stranger was not gentle with him. He could hear them grunt and groan from behind the wall and he was intoxicated. Tears pricked his eyes as his gag reflex was triggered again and again. It didn’t take him long and he let out a particularly loud moan. He came across his fist and was nearly blindsided when the stranger thrusted in and came into his mouth.

Jesse swallowed hard, did his best to clean them up, and pulled his mouth back. His throat was sore and he knew he was gonna show proof of what he had just done. He swallowed hard. The stranger pulled away and he could hear rustling of fabric from the other side.

There was a debate in his head for a moment. And he knew he shouldn’t make promises, but then he spoke up without thinking.  
“Maybe you should come back again sometime, darlin’. I’ll be back here next week, same time,” he then snapped his mouth shut, flushing.

There was silence. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t agree to that. He almost thought they left already, but then he heard it.  
“Mhm,” it was soft, but it made Jesse’s face turn red. Shit. Now he had to be here next week.


End file.
